


gentle

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [28]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (the real question is why monsterfucking isn't a common tag sdgfdf), Anal Fingering, Being Walked In On, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cuckolding, Genital Torture, Gentle Sex, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intense, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Painplay, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Mutilation, Other, Scratching, Surprise Ending, accidental monsterfucking, sdfbgdwefgbe, wfegrtfegrththyjhtgrfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 28: not aloneritsu lets his imagination get the best of him.(inspired by that one comic on tumblr where (!spoiler!) some demon or monster or something cronches off this dude's dick?? but i can't find it. link me if u have it!!! i'll give u a smooch lol)





	gentle

**Author's Note:**

> bro i have no idea what's going on in the sih canon don't judge me

“Fua…”

For the first time in his life (well, at least it felt that way after the past few weeks), Ritsu was alone. Masamune wasn’t calling him or knocking on his door or harassing him, Nao was off at some meeting, and his mom somehow found something else to do besides nagging him over the phone. It was bliss, true bliss.  _ Finally, _ some voice says in his head, one that Ritsu tends to keep concealed and pushed down,  _ I can jerk off. _ No more worrying about how Masamune was going to destroy him in bed or Nao walking in on him or anything like that—  _ he was alone. _ Finally, peacefully  _ alone. _ So he thinks.

Ritsu runs his fingers along his chest, lightly tickling. He’s entered this state of half-consciousness, one where he has no thoughts but can still see, hear, feel, especially  _ feel. _ His other hand, the one not tickling, slowly presses into himself. It wasn’t an almost-violent and hasty act like the way Masamune approaches it, but something gentle and caring. He’s missed this sort of fingering, the type that only he has been able to provide himself. Also he, better than anyone else, knew where and at what tempo it feels nice.

He wonders how it would feel with Nao. Would he be gentle? Slow? And Onodera curls up with this, letting out a soft, breathy moan. His chest-entertaining hand has drifted downward, lightly stroking his member in time with the fingering. “Hn…” He turns his head, moaning into his pillow. He knew all too well how thin the walls were in this complex and letting Masamune hear what he was doing was simply not an option. So, he was technically not alone; only a wall and a pillow were separating him from unwanted company.

And, upon feeling the bed compress at a point near his feet, he was technically and literally not alone.

_ Shit!!!!!! _ Ritsu immediately covers his mouth, turning redder than the reddest he’s ever been. It had to have been Nao. There was no way it  _ couldn’t  _ be Nao. Well, there was a way: Takano could have heard and picked the lock to his apartment. Now that he thought about it, that wasn’t too unlikely.  _ But still, shit!!!! _

“U-Um… You’re back early…” Ritsu says experimentally, trying to hide his huffing, unstable breath.

Nao doesn’t say anything back though. He just sits for a while, breathing. Ritsu has never been able to hear him breathe before, not even in all the years they lived together. He does now though, a distinct, heavy sound.

_ Oh god, he definitely knows… Is he turned on? Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _

But what the hell he was thinking turned out to be correct, as evident by him crawling beneath the covers, rubbing up Ritsu’s legs with intent. His nails are grown out, scratchy. Ritsu would be lying if he said it didn’t make him hornier. But, his voice reflects this lie: “W-Wait..! What are you—” When Nao gets to his crotch— not even the penis, just the light scratching of his inner thigh— the rest of his sentence comes out in a moan. “...d-doing…!”

Nao, of course, ignores this question. He licks along Ritsu’s thigh, as if happy to discover the new sensitive spot. His tongue was long and surprisingly wet, or perhaps that’s just how the sensation made him picture it. Wet. Ritsu stops his cries of protest after that.

Nao doesn’t hesitate to proceed to the main act; after all, most of the foreplay was completed before he arrived.

With the mere touching of Nao’s tongue to the tip of Ritsu’s penis, he almost comes. The sensations, although not involving his sexual organs for the most part, were already too much for him to handle.

Nao’s head dips down immediately, taking Ritsu whole in just one motion. He isn’t fazed; he doesn’t even make the slightest choking sound. Ritsu wonders about experience.

“N-Nao!!” he practically shouts out, tears of embarrassment and sheer pleasure forming in his eyes. The thinness of the walls has now been completely disregarded.

Nao, however, doesn’t move his head any further. Rather, his tongue does all the work, swirling and squeezing and sucking around Ritsu’s cock with apparent ease. Ritsu can’t even comprehend how such a feeling was possible; it was more like the sensation of a pricey sex toy than a blowjob, an intensity he could only see as humanly impossible. Yet it was gentle, gentle as Ritsu expected Nao to be. He caresses Ritsu’s thighs and ass while doing this, kneads them, scratches them. Somehow, Nao knew everything Ritsu wanted, every manner and every place he wanted to be touched. Endearing, yet incredibly hot.

Ritsu comes quickly, hard and intense as the act performed on him. He cries out Nao’s name in a way that resembles a shriek of terror; he hopes, sickly, that Masamune hears it and knows what’s going on and feels cheated.

Ritsu falls back on his bed after this, heart pounding and knees wobbly. Nao continues to suck, though, with a lower intensity. For a minute, it feels euphoric, but after that, a bit weird. “U-Um… That’s okay, Nao. You don’t have to keep doing that…” The sucking doesn’t stop. “S-Seriously—!” He goes to push back Nao’s head but isn’t met with such a thing. There’s something smooth there, a hairless head with the texture of marble.  _ Oh no. _ Ritsu’s heart rate races, not in the way it did before. Out of terror. His palms sweat. “Nao” pinches his thigh.

And then, something happens that Ritsu can’t even process, an act that was blockaded in his mind as soon as it occurred. The message simply couldn’t go through.

It was a monster, it turns out. A monster of Ritsu’s desires and sins and everything in between. A monster with a long tongue and sharp, sharp teeth. A monster that likes to bite.

Ritsu cry is no longer an imitation of a shriek of terror, it is one. And he scrambles for the lamp, the phone, the  _ anything, _ anything to aid him in saving his body from whatever was happening to it. But by the time he switches on the light, the monster is already gone. An organ in its entirety is too.


End file.
